The Beach
by Sallangel
Summary: The Doctor manages to get back to Rose, but it comes at a great price... This was written before the ending of series 4 during series 3 I think , so I guess it now classes as AU set after 'Doomsday.'
1. Chapter 1

The Beach

The beach was just as he remembered, though it was snowing. As he looked out across the windy waters and the grey sands he noticed a huddled figure sitting on a rock, shivering. Her hood was up and she had her arms wrapped around her, struggling against the weather. Her hair whisked around her face uncontrollably as she looked out across the beach, waiting. She sat facing the water, while he stood facing her side.

His legs wouldn't move.

She hadn't noticed him.

The moment he had been longing for but now dreaded had come and he only had a short amount of time. Filling his lungs with cool air, ignoring all around him to concentrate only on her he cried out through the wind.

"Rose!!!"

She lifted her head, shocked, but still she didn't look at him. Had he come through properly? Was he visible?

"Rose!!"

He called again, sure she would notice him. She got up from the rock, stumbling quickly, but instead of running towards him she ran to the sea. She didn't call back, didn't yell, but ran, ran to the shore, her face tearful.

He had to make a move. Time wouldn't permit him to stay on this side. The gap needed to be closed again otherwise anything could happen. He started to jog towards her, the wind tugging at his hair and clothes.

"Rose!!!"

He called desperately. Still she didn't turn to look at him, only to stare at the sea beneath the white sky. He ran faster, begging in his head for her to turn around.

"ROSE!!!"

He called, louder than ever, panting, sucking in the freezing air. Alarmingly, she fell, kneeling, into the spray of the sea. The water washed over her, but she stayed put.

"STOP!" She called, covering her ears with her hands. The Doctor stopped still, breathing in and out, in and out, wishing for her to look and see.

"He's not coming back, he can't come back…. He's not… he won't…"

He knelt down next to her, calling her name softly.

"Rose…"

Finally she looked at him and gasped. He touched her arm lightly. The wind pulled her hood down. Her make-up was running in black lines down her cheeks.

"You're here." She said quietly. "You're really here." He smiled faintly.

"Hello"

She hugged him, pulling him close before putting her hand to his face to stroke and touch.

"My Doctor, Oh God… you're here… Doctor!"

It had been a long, long time since she'd held him, and the thoughts of what were about to happen were starting to pull him part.

He started to cry. He couldn't stop. She'd never seen him cry before.

"Rose" He said, moving just a little way away from her, but still holding her tight. "Rose, I…"

He cried painfully, but gulped, knowing he'd never, not for the rest of time, have another chance to say what he truly meant to say.

"I love you Rose"

He pulled her close again, crying with as much water as the sea, drowning her in his tears.

"I love you too Doctor" said Rose, crying and crying.

The sea swam around them, splashing them where they sat huddled together. She tried to pull apart, but he held her close.

"Doctor… are you going to stay?"

He did, eventually, pull away from her, his brown eyes red with tears.

"I can't. By all the blood in my hearts I've wanted to, I want to, but… Just by me being here is changing things in this world and on normal earth. I came here without the TARDIS, and there's only one way I can leave and seal the breech. And that…" He looked straight into her eyes.

"Is the one thing I can never tell you."

Rose gripped his arms.

"What?! What do you mean?"

He pulled her near again, putting his hand to her face for the first time.

"Oh Rose, if I had time enough… but time has a way of getting away from me. I would spend the rest of my lives with you, but…"

He sighed, and looked back into her wonderful eyes.

"So this is… goodbye?" Rose asked, more tears running down her face.

"Yes. I am so, so, sorry to have broken your heart twice. I'm sorry for everything, but…" He put both hands to her face.

"Above all things, I am truly thankful to have spent just a fraction of my time with you, and will remember you always."

And with that he kissed her, and the wind and snow stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Time itself froze around them as if turned to stone. Falling away from him, a happy yet surprised look on her face, she landed in his arms, her eyes closed. She began to glow yellow, reminiscent of the shining lights of the time vortex, and he gave her his final kiss, savouring this last embrace.

The wind began to blow and the snow began to fall and time reassumed its fast push forward. Her light faded as he carried her to the rock where she had been sitting and laid her down, putting a necklace on her chest.

"This gift is given to you by the one you love."

Turning away, walking slowly back to where he had first reappeared, he heard a yell.

"Doctor!?"

Turning back, he saw Mickey standing, bent over, and breathing hard. He'd obviously been running.

"What are you… how are you..?" He asked. "I just came to check on Rose, and here you are...?"

"Mickey." The Doctor said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Rose no longer… will never… remember me. As far as she knows, she never met me. You must never mention me again or she'll… She'll go back to the way she was before."

He took his hand away. "Look after her for me."

And he walked away, listening to the howl of the wind before looking back one last time.

Mickey knelt down next to Rose, holding her hand as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looked out across the beach at the Doctor.

Her expression was blank.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Not taking his eyes off the Doctor, Mickey shrugged. Rose blinked, and brought herself to a sitting position. The necklace fell from her chest to land on the floor. Curious she picked it up.

It was a locket, made from a cold grey metal, engraved with many different sized circles. Confused, she held it up to Mickey.

"Did you give me this?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No babe, why?"

Pressing gently, she tried to open the locket. It wouldn't open. Looking back at the strange man, she frowned. The Doctor looked at Rose for the last time, drawing in her face.

Smiling, he waved, before fading away.


End file.
